


Winter Wedding

by charmed_seconds



Series: Mars and Neptune [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Established Relationship, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Actual Comfort, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: “I was thinking a winter wedding,” Lance started, a few tears breaking free from his hold, “You would look beautiful with a white background and obviously red and blue have to be our colors.”Keith is poisoned on a diplomatic mission and is fading fast. Lance paints their wedding while at his bedside.





	Winter Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> for the Bad Things Happen Bingo fill "Blood from the Mouth"

Lance walked down the hallway, eyes inflamed and his usual joyful expression missing. Bits of rubble and stone bounced off his scruffed black shoes. His eyes shifted over to the pair of guards that were standing beside the grand double doors. “You are not-”

 

“We are Paladins of Voltron and I am the Princess of Altea, stand aside before I  _ make  _ you stand aside.” Allura tensely said from behind him. 

 

The two guards looked at each other before opening the doors slowly, obviously apprehensive in their decision. Lance didn’t want for it to open fully before pushing his way into the throne room. “Your lion destroyed half of our--”

 

“You attacked our Black Paladin!” Allura quickly rebutted. 

 

“If you were truthful about his heritage we would’ve told you not to even bother setting foot onto our plan-”

 

“He is a Paladin of Voltron!” Lance shouted, obviously angry, “And a member of the Blades of Marmora! A high-ranking one at that! So what if he’s part-Galran. He’s also part-human!” 

 

“Lance-” Allura tried, reaching out to grab his arm only for him to rip it away. 

 

“You poisoned him!”  Lance hissed, taking a step forward, ripping Allura’s arm off of him once more, “And you will tell us how to treat him.”

 

The Queen stood up, her bright purple eyes honed in on Lance, “You care for him.” She said. 

 

Lance narrowed his eyes on her, “Cure.”

 

“We will not let that Galran mutt live.” was the King’s answer. 

 

Lance gritted his teeth, fingers curling to fists. “Then Voltron will not offer you aid when you need it,” Allura responded, her tone cold. 

 

“Leave this planet.” The Queen demanded, “And never come back.”

 

Lance looked at the King and Queen and never knew he could feel as much hatred as he did until that moment. 

 

* * *

 

 

Lance smoothed back sweat-slicked hair, tears in his eyes as he did. He pressed a shaky kiss to Keith’s forehead, closing his eyes and willing the temperature that blazed underneath his lips to lower. Faintly, he could hear Pidge and Hunk working for a cure, Coran standing by and checking Keith’s vitals and trying to keep the fever down, keep Keith breathing while Shiro and Allura were doing everything in their power to get the planet to give up a cure for Keith.  

 

And he was sitting beside his dying fiance hoping that Keith had the strength to hold on until a cure was found. 

 

A whimper brought Lance’s attention back to Keith. “Shh.” Lance whispered, the young man pressing his lips against Keith’s temple, “Estas bien, cariño, estas bein.” He whispered, eyes clenching shut once more, “You have to be.” 

 

It was supposed to be a simple diplomatic ball. Go and rub elbows with Batoria officials. All the Paladins went to help boost relations with them for the Voltron Coalition. Keith went as a representative for the Blades of Marmora and Shiro went as the Earth and Galaxy Garrison Ambassador. It was seemingly going well. 

 

The two of them always stayed close to each other, the Black and Red Paladin. They were the two leaders of Voltron and with Keith pulling double duty, Lance usually took some of the trouble and played Voltron lead so Keith could focus on speaking about the Blades. 

 

Apparently, it was wrong to assume that everyone knew of Keith’s heritage. By now, they thought that everyone knew that Keith was half-Galran. 

 

But of course, Lance also thought that they knew that Keith and he were in a long-term committed relationship but the way the Princess kept sliding up to his fiance, Lance should’ve realized they didn’t get all the latest news on Voltron. 

 

“You always look cute in a suit, how is that possible?” Lance had said as he took a sip from his drink, “You’re supposed to look handsome, dashing, but yet you always make it look...cute. Must be the hair.” He smiled as Keith looked at him from the side of his eye, purple irises lightened with mirth. 

 

“You scare me sometimes,” Keith replied with a small chuckle before taking a gulp of his drink. 

 

“I’m just saying what I see, cariño,” Lance said with a smirk. 

 

Then it turned horrible so quickly. 

 

He remembered Keith’s color draining. His lithe form crumpling as he began coughing. Red pouring from his mouth. 

 

It didn’t take long for them to realize that Keith was poisoned and it took every ounce of internal strength to not use their lions to blow that planet up. 

 

He looked up at Hunk and Pidge, mentally urging them to hurry up. His attention was brought back when Keith grumbled, head turning left and right. “Calm down, baby.” Lance tried to sooth, gently holding Keith’s head, “Shh. That’s good. You’re okay.” he continued, trying not to cry. 

 

Red painted his lips beneath the oxygen mask, a few red dots splattered within it. Sweat was pouring from his brow and his chest was heaving as he tried to draw in air. Lance sniffled as he leaned forward, resuming to pet Keith’s hair, knowing it comforted and calmed him. 

 

“I was thinking a winter wedding,” Lance started, a few tears breaking free from his hold, “You would look beautiful with a white background and obviously red and blue have to be our colors.” Lance licked his lips as he rested his forehead against Keith’s temple, “My mom is going to cry for days. Fuck,  _ I’m  _ going to cry.” 

 

Lance bit his lip, tears falling freely at this point. “You can’t die on me, Keith. We’re a team and...I can’t….” Lance took in a shaky breath. 

 

He leaned back, tears dripping from his chin as he smoothed back Keith’s bangs. His fingers traced the face that he loved waking up next to, the skin warm beneath his fingertip. He gently cupped the cheek that he has so many times, thumbs caressing the sharp cheekbone that he loves to kiss. 

 

“It's not fair, you’re sick and you’re still beautiful,” Lance said with a shaky, wet laugh. 

 

Lance winced when he heard Pidge curse, a loud crash coming moments later. He forced himself not to look, his eyes trained on Keith’s face. “What kind of flowers do you want? We can’t do roses,  _ everyone  _ does roses.” Lance chuckled weakly, “Maybe some lilies? Or maybe something purple, bring out your eyes.” 

 

“We need to do something, he’s dying!” 

 

Lance winced when he heard Pidge’s shout. “You’re not dying.” Lance whispered to Keith, “You’re not. We’re going to get married in the winter. You’re going to walk down that aisle. And you’re going to become Keith McClain and we’re going to have 2.5 kids and a white picket fence...and you’re going to live damn it!” He shouted, “You’re going to live!” 

 

Lance’s head tipped forward, forehead resting against the bed. “You’re going to live.” He whispered, tears soaking the mattress, “You’re going to live.” 


End file.
